


Blurred

by urbanphoenix27



Series: White Lies, Black Truths [1]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, GuiSen!Brian, M/M, Sentinel!Dom, Sentinel/Guide, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanphoenix27/pseuds/urbanphoenix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the fives years between 2 Fast 2 Furious and Fast Five and things have really changed for Brian O'Conner. Now that Dom's back, this get complicated and Brian tries to hide some of the changes. (No beta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise is also not mine.

No one ever asked Brian where his spirit animal was or even what it was. There was no need. With the many shields Brian had in place, no guide or sentinel would ever guess he was like them. So when he joined up with Toretto’s crew, they just thought he was a normal guy. Even when he was saving Vince and up against Dom during that quarter mile he didn’t show them. But because of his past, he had an unusual talent to let his spirit animal roam as far away from him as he wanted. So when he handed Dom the keys to the Supra, he mentally told her to stay with Dom. Brian watched out of the corner of his eyes as his spirit animal buried herself under some blankets in the back as the other man took the keys and got in the car. As the Supra drove off, Brian watched knowing she would protect Dom from any Feds that she could sniff out. 

When he was in Miami doing the Verone job with Rome, the man had asked where his spirit animal was. Brian didn’t lie to his oldest friend and told him that he sent her to watch over Dom. At first Rome was worried because Brian didn’t know where Dom was, that kind of distance affects the guide or sentinel. Brian just shook his head and explained what had happened to him. Something that he hid from Rome, even told him what the FBI tried to do to him after he let Dom run. It only served to anger his best bro, but when Tej and Suki got Rome to calm down he decided to let his spirit animal, a black jaguar sleep with Brian in order to help him cope with the distance. Brian appreciated the gesture but it wasn’t the same. And when the FBI came around to recruit Brian, let’s just say that Rome was on a no talking terms with Brian for a few months. 

So here Brian was standing in front of Campos with two other drivers and Dom. As Campos was talking about what kind of drivers Braga wants Brian pretty much tune him out. Instead he was reaching out to his spirit animal that was hidden. She was fine, thankfully, but Dom knew he had a follow but didn’t mind too much because she never caused him trouble. After they all got the GPS, Campos stopped them.

“Just one more thing,” Campos nodded to his enforcer, who grinned and stared at the drivers. Suddenly the two drivers between Brian and Dom when to the ground as their spirit animals were forced out. Dom snarled as his grey wolf appeared, snarling as well. It was Brian who just went to his knees holding his head. Brian wasn’t a normal guide or sentinel, he was both. He struggled to get his sentinel side under control while protecting his spirit animal. Though his secondary walls began to falter, he was able to keep them up and hide his nature. 

“You are a unique man,” Campos finally said as he waved the guard off of him when he realized it wasn’t working. 

“Naw man, just a norm who knows how to race among the guides and sentinels,” Brian answered. 

“Who are you to race among us?” Campos’s man got in Brian’s face sneering at the undercover agent. 

Brian narrowed his eyes. “Doesn’t matter if you are a guide, sentinel, or a normal person. I race everyone. I’ve been told I’m a crazy ass white boy, I think it fits well don’t you?”

Dom watched as Brian stood up to Campos and Fenix. Crazy ass white boy pretty much explains Brian. The man’s hand twitched as they were released to go to their cars. He continued to follow Brian. The undercover agent pressed a palm between his eyes, near the bridge of his nose. His wolf wandered off to the dark alley seeing his ever present white shadow. He didn’t know when that artic fox began to follow him, but it saved him quite a few times from the cops and Feds as he was crossing the border. He learned to trust it but wondered where it came from. He shook his head and called his wolf to him. Might as well take him for a ride while he’s out. 

\------

Dom wasn’t really surprised to see Brian at the club, though the white boy looked a slight more wary than before. When Campos invited him and Brian back to talk he didn’t expect to hear what Campos just said. 

“Heard you just got out of county, but I bet it was nothing compared to being hauled in by the Feds.” Campos said. “What they get you for back then?” 

Brian kept his veneer of calm, but his fingers twitched. Why did he think that Stasick had something to do with his classified file being leaked to Campos? Brian shifted forward to look at Campos. “You’ve heard of the government experimentation on Guides and Sentinel right?”

“Deep stuff homes,” The Hispanic man said. 

“Yeah, well….” Brian’s eyes shifted from Campos to Dominic. “They tried to make me into one.” He took a pull of his beer. “Do you know what happens when they try to cut your spirit animal from you?”

Campos’s eyes widened. “They cut your spirit animal from you? I thought you were a normal?”

“They tried to make me into a guide or sentinel…so no I didn’t have a spirit animal for them to cut away.” the smile was wistful as though he was remembering something happy. “Let’s just say I would rather die than go back where they can find me.”

The boss man nodded and turned to Dom who was staring at Brian. “And you, you’re wanted by a lot of people homes.” 

“Yeah, that kind of heat can’t be good for business.” Brian said pulling himself back from his memories. 

“That depends on how you look at things. I go down, I do time. I do real time.” Dom said. Brian shook his head. “I don’t know about your other drivers, but when I see flashing lights in that mirror, I don’t stop.” 

The man between Brian and Dom leaned back and looked between them. “Do you two…know each other?” 

They shared a look before the blonde turned away. Dom laughed a bit. “He used to date my sister.” 

“I see,” Campos found this funny and turned to Brian. “You’re a lucky man.”

“How’s that?”

“You’re still breathing…” He answered. Brian stared at Campos as Dom began to chuckle to himself. The agent began to question the middle man about Braga. He felt something wrong as his questions were answered. It was when Campos left, did Brian feel the pull of his spirit animal. He left Dom with the women that joined them and stealthily followed Campos. He had his chance to identify Campos and he was going to take it. 

\-----

After killing the bug in his car and getting into the trailer he sighed. They were being transported to an unknown location and with no cell signal. So much for keeping in contact with the agency. Brian ran his hands over his face aggravated. His walls were stable but he was restless without his spirit animal after the show of power a few days ago. He’s been okay five years without her, but now he craved her to be near him. Raising a hand to his face he watched as his fingers trembled. It was getting worst. 

They got into Mexico no problem. When Gisele synced them up, she whispered goodbye to Dominic, something Brian caught. He cursed to himself when they were loaded up and headed out. The drive through the tunnel was something Brian took a note of. He quickly spotted certain faces that would help him get through the tunnel again in the day time. As soon as they got out, the drivers were pulled out of their cars as the shipment was loaded into a hummer. 

Brian walked slowly as the guy with the gun escorted. He looked over at Dom as he started a fight with the anti-sentinel. He mentally cursed at Toretto as he began to talk about Letty to Fenix and watched carefully. He hoped Letty would forgive him for not telling Dom the truth. When the cars exploded, Brian immediately felt his sentinel side flare as Dom fought with Fenix. He reacted immediately and knocked the guard near him out, stealing his gun. Killing all the Braga men around, Brian turned his eyes to Dom to the man get shot in his shoulder. 

Ice blue eyes turned to the man, who quickly looked scared and he sneered. Before Dom could reach him, a white blur attacked the man’s arm getting him to drop the gun. The guard quickly punched the fox then threw it against the car before Dom was on him. Brian stumbled into the hummer. 

“Dom! Get in come on!!” He shouted. “Get in the fucking car! Let’s go!” Brian watched as Dom looked around before picking up the knocked out fox and getting in the car. Throughout the entire drive, the muscular man kept running his hand through the fox’s fur. Brian glanced at him with ice blue eyes. “Are they okay?”

“I don’t know,” Dom murmured. “Funny, this spirit animal has been following me for a couple years now. Didn’t do anything like that until now.” 

“Well we were getting shot at.” Brian stated.

“Yeah…” 

They somehow made it across the border when Brian decided he needed to call his boss. Things didn’t go as Brian planned and now he was storing the drugs in a impound lot and hiding Dom away as a safe house. He had called Mia because of the bullet wound that Dom had and watched as she worked. The way the Torettos interacted was something Brian had strived for his whole life, a family bond that he never found until the case that put him in Dom’s gravity. Dinner was a memorable affair. Dom’s rules were still in place and grace was said. It reminded Brian of Jesse…another person that he let down. It was after dinner while he was sitting across from Mia, did Brian realize he’s been missing this. 

“You asked me why I let Dom go…” Brian started as he looked at Mia. He felt himself relax a bit. “I think it is because at that moment…I respected him more than I did myself.” The younger Toretto gave him soul searching eyes. “The one thing I learned from Dom is…nothing really matters unless you have a code.”

“And what’s your code Brian?” Mia asked softly.

He couldn’t tell her. After the government experiments done on him, he couldn’t tell her that he would fight for everything he held dear. Fight to keep his new family safe, fight to keep them from getting too close to him, fight his own demons….he was just so tired of fight. 

“I’m working on it…” He replied. She gave him a slight smile. Brian nodded pulled his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated. There was a text message. 

‘Do you need me? Make sure you let me know how things end.’ 

Brian sent a quick text back confirming a few details to the person before setting his phone on the table. 

“Who was that?” Mia asked. 

“No one,” He replied. They sat in silence for a few moments before his phone rang. Brian frowned as he picked it up to look at it. Letty’s name crossed over his screen warning him who it truly was. His head turned toward Dom as the man stood up. “Shit…hey Dom.” 

“When were you going to tell me?” Dom questioned as he walked toward Brian, who went to meet him. 

“Dom…”

“When were you going to tell me you were running Letty?”

“Let me explain…” 

Suddenly words didn’t matter as he went flying through the shelving and air. Mia was begging Dom to stop, but Brian knew it was futile. The man tried to choke him, but Brian was able to break his hold, only to be thrown across the room again. This time his head hit the end of a table. White burst into his vision as he found himself being punched by the sentinel, vaguely hearing a wolf growling. Great, Dom’s spirit animal appeared. He was able to defend and twist himself around the man’s arm, but Brian forgot about how strong and stubborn he was. The air left him as he was slammed back on the ground. Between everything that happened today, Brian was grateful when the artic fox’s teeth sank into Dom’s arm. The man glanced down in surprise, but it gave Brian the time to catch his breath.

“She did it for you Dom!” Brian shouted. “She did it for you!” He quickly wiped away the blood from his nose. “Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga.” Brian let that fact sink in as the artic fox let go and jumped back onto the floor. “She just wanted you to come home!” Brian shouted frustrated with how everything was going. He knew that this was a shock to both Torettos. It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way though. The siblings looked at each other full of emotions. Brian growled to himself as Dom slowly began to walk away. “I’m sorry Dom! I’m sorry!” 

Dom’s wolf growled at him before following its master. The artic fox growled at the wolf, limping toward the corner of the room. Brian watched the fox before sitting up. Nausea rolled through him as he looked at Mia. 

“Are you…”

“You need to be with your brother,” Brian said, his eyes were gold. Mia took a step back before edging toward the room after her brother. Of course his sentinel eyes would scare her; after all he was supposed to be a normal guy. When she was out of sight, Brian got up and made his way out of the safe house. Once Brian was far enough, he collapsed to his knees and threw up everything in his stomach. He needed to stay away from the anti-sentinel known as Fenix. The bastard pressed against his barriers too much. Between that and the fighting with Dom…he was in over his head. He had to suck it up though because there was work to do.

\---------

After talking with the FBI they set up the meeting with Braga. The whole meeting with Braga was a clusterfuck. The only good thing is that Brian expected it to be and already had a tail on Braga as he crossed the border. Brian walked into the garage and watched Dom work on the car. He heard Mia come home, but didn’t move. That caused Dom to look up at him with a peculiar look. Lucky for him Dom didn’t ask. When they were ready to leave, they both hugged Mia goodbye. Brian even whispered a promise to bring her brother back to her no matter what. 

Dominic was able to call Gisele, the woman he saved when the deal went bad. She was able to tell them where to find Braga in Mexico. A church of all places, but the undercover agent already knew that from his source that tracked Braga into Mexico. Brian and Dom both went in to kidnap Braga. They stuffed him into the Supra and headed back over the border. During the race back toward the tunnel, Brian was glad that he left his spirit animal back in the states. When he broke through the fake wall he let out a mental sigh of relief. Thank god for his memory. It all went downhill once he got to the other side of the tunnel. 

Getting t-boned by Fenix’s muscle car was not fun. Brian was able to be conscious and not seriously injured enough to get out of his car. Unfortunately, Fenix came and kicked him in the head forcing him to fly back into the car hitting his head before he fell forward. The darker man kicked him again making Brian fall onto his back, the injuries sustained from the accident keeping him there. He groaned as he felt pain all over his body. When he heard the revving of a car and the gunfire he knew Dom came through the tunnel. Despite the injury, Brian leaped forward holding Fenix in place before rolling out of the way again, letting Dom smash the henchman into the overturned Supra. But in that stunt, Brian was injured even more on his right side. 

Dom came over to Brian and helped him sit against the bonnet of Fenix’s car, examining his injury. “Just keep pressure there, you’ll be alright.” The broader racer said before looking at the dead bodyguard as they heard the sirens of the government coming.

Brian looked at the man. “You got to get out of here.” He said as he panted through the pain. Toretto’s eyes turned to look at his injury before looking up into his eyes.

“I ain’t running anymore.” Dom answered looking at Brian in the eyes. The agent stared at the man he once let go. He knew if Dom got sent back to Lompoc, the government would try to do the experiments they tried to do on him. Only…Dom wouldn’t be able to escape like he did. 

“Let me ask you something,” Brian murmured.

“Yeah?”

“You know….I would have won that race if you didn’t cheat right?” 

Dom stared at Brian. “You hit your head hard.” 

The dirty blonde huffed as he tried to laugh despite the pain. “Don’t make me laugh.” Dom smiled at Brian, but it turned into a frown when he noticed Brian’s hand slip from the wound. His dire wolf appeared and whined at Brian. The man opened his eyes slightly, putting the bloodied hand on the wolf’s furred head. 

“Brian?” A large hand pressed against the wound making Brian hiss weakly, opening his eyes more. “Stay with me buster!” Dom growled as his wolf lied closer to the injured man as the cops began surrounding them. Brian gave him a brief smile, but the wound was deeper than he thought it was. 

“Trust me Dom,” he whispered before slumping toward Dom. The sound of running and march feet echoed in his ear along with the shout of his name with a howl.

“Brian!”

\---------

Brian pulled over at a motel in the middle of nowhere Arizona. Mia had gotten there earlier with Dom after they got him off the bus. He quickly went to the room that he was texted on his burner phone and knocked twice, before knocking four times. The door opened and he slipped in.

“Were you followed?” Dom asked. 

“No,” Brian said as he looked around the room. Dom’s wolf was lying on the bed beside Mia’s smaller coyote. He sighed missing his spirit animal, but knowing she was on the hunt to keep them safe from the feds. “But there’s a change of plans.” 

“Change of plans?” Mia frowned. “We all need to head to Mexico before they find us.” 

“You two are still going,” He said. “But I’ve got other business to attend to.” He tossed the keys to the charger to Dom. 

“What other business Brian?” Dom spoke up not liking the nervous energy surrounding them man.

“Something that will keep the feds off your ass until you hit Mexico.” Brian answered with a glare. “I’ll meet up with you guys in Rio though.” 

“Brian!” Mia scowled. “Why are you keeping secrets now?”

The man was quiet until they heard a rev of a modified engine outside. Brian lifted the bag he had with him and slipped outside. He ignored the shout of his name from Dom as he headed to his silver Skyline. The driver was shrouded in darkness as the lights were aimed toward Brian and Dom.

“Brian!” Dom shouted, causing Brian to stop. “What do you think you are doing?” The driver side door opened and the blonde tossed his back to them in the dark. It was caught and put into the car. “I thought we were going to stick together on this.” 

The ex-FBI agent turned to look at Dom. “I’ve got to get the target off our backs Dom,” Brian said. He walked up to the sentinel. “Do you think the Feds are going to just let someone they’ve experimented on leave without chasing him down? What I told Campos wasn’t a lie Dom!” 

“You can’t just expect I’m going to let you go off by yourself.” Dom’s wolf was heading out to them, growling in agitation. 

“You can and you will! There is no arguing about this Dom. It has to be done.” Brian was getting frustrated and his sentinel side was pushing against his barriers. “We won’t make it if they aren’t focus somewhere else.” 

“And how are going to make them focus on you?”

“You’ll see,” Brian grinned before turning back to the car. He whistled and the driver tossed a burner phone to Dom, who caught it with a frown. “My number is on that phone. Call me when you get past the border.” 

“Brian!” 

“Take care of everyone Dom,” Brian waved before he and the mysterious driver got into the car. The car revved before spinning around and taking off down the road. 

Dom turned to see Mia leaning against the door with the mysterious arctic fox sitting in front of her watching the car drive away. He wondered if this was the last time he would see Brian. Taking the heat of the government on his shoulders is big, especially if what he says is true. 

“Dom?”

“Get some sleep Mia, we’ve got a lot of driving to do tomorrow.” 

\-------

The Torettos just hit Panama when they caught the news of what happened. Mia and Dom were eating at a hut when the news hit. 

‘The attack on a U.S. Government facility has not caused any causalities but a source says the Federal government knows who is behind it and is seeking them out now. Sources say the reason for the secret man-hunt is due to the fact that the culprit is or was one of their own. Names and details about this person have not been discovered or told to the general public, but it does seem as if this is a cover up of some kind. Who knows what the US Government is really doing.”

“Dom, you don’t think….” Mia turned to her brother. 

He didn’t speak, but somehow he knew that it was Brian who was behind the attack. He only hoped that the buster didn’t get himself caught. He’ll try the burner phone again in a couple days. Hopefully, he’ll be able to tell Brian they were heading down to Vince in Rio. Maybe then, he would get some answers.


End file.
